Swiss Blue Topaz
by Kelly the Dreamer
Summary: To help a Company of Dwarves take back their homeland, Kelly, a Malaikat has to come out of hiding from the world. Being protected all her life by her Guardian, she might have a chance to find her bonded and be able to have a home to call her own. Finding love in Dwarf whose family has a sickness in the mind might be challenging but love from a Malaikat defeats all. Hopefully...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hobbit or any of the of characters, they all belong to J. R. R. Tolkien. I only own Goro, Kelly, and any others that don't fit in the Hobbit.**

**Hey everyone! This is my first story so please if there's anything wrong please review and tell me. Or if you like it, tell me, and I'll finish uploading the story. Thanks :)**

* * *

><p>The sky was clear and the moon at its highest, letting the light swim over the Shire. Two shadows went door to door that was in the ground looking, looking for the mark. One shadow pulled their cloak hood off from their head and looked up at the majestic sky. The light of the moon lightened her face; if anyone was out they would see how her heart shaped face had a little pink on her cheeks from the breeze that swept through the Shire. Her companion looked back and had to stop and watch as she was observing the sparkling gems that never came down. No matter how long he has been with her, it still snips his breath away how her beauty is so defined.<p>

She has long curly black raven hair that shines blue in the light that reaches all the way down to her bottom. If it were to be straight, he knew it would be dragging on the ground. She wore a dark blue cloak that had sleeves that went all the way down her arms and bit more to cover her hands so they were kept warm. The cloak went down to her ankles and had a hood that covered most of her face but if pulled up on her head higher it would still cover, but will give her a better view of what's around her. He had that made special for her so she would be hidden when they were in towns. He knew beneath it, she had her boots, tunic, and pants that she liked better than the dresses women should wear. He also knew that she carried a varied collection of knives hidden from view besides the sword she has on her belt. She was an angel and he was her guardian to protect from the evils that want to destroy her.

"_Come Lady, we mustn't be late._" She turned her Swiss Blues in his direction and smiled her peach lips. She might look fragile but he taught her how to fight and he knows how deadly she can be, but being deadly is not in her nature she would rather spare a life than take one. With that thought he smiled back at her, and then he noticed that she wasn't looking at him anymore.

"_I do believe I found the right Hobbit hole." _He turned to where she was looking behind him; there on the biggest hill on the green door glowed the mark they have been searching for.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe it, there are thirteen dwarves and a wizard in his dining room eating out his pantry. Thorin just arrived not too long ago and his home is a mess!<p>

"Bilbo, would you sit down!" Gandalf said getting annoyed with Bilbo's pacing and mumbling.

"I can't even if I tried! There is no room! There are too many dwarves here! Why are they here?!" The dwarves just kept on eating and talking like he wasn't even there.

_Ding Ding Ding_

"No! No more!" Bilbo went to shoo whoever was at the door away.

"I do believe our last two members are here." Gandalf looked at Thorin who looked back with a confused face.

Bilbo opened the door and was about to start yelling again when he came face to face with another dwarf. He was as tall as Thorin and Dwalin, and his beard was short and blond, he also looks younger than Bilbo thinks he is. He had a white fur coat on like Thorins but the strangers' was a little longer. The blond man had his hair braided back into a single braid and he stood tall that yelled menace that all dwarves have about them.

"No! No more dwarves! I won't accept this!" The blond dwarf raised one eye brow and looked at Bilbo like he wanted to jab him with his big sword he has strapped to his side. The blond dwarf was about to comment back when Bilbo heard giggling behind the annoyed blond. That's when Bilbo noticed that there was someone else there with them. A cloaked figure stepped from behind the dwarf and lowered down their hood. Bilbo's breath was taken away by her beauty, '_She has to be one of Graces angles_.' Bilbo thought staring at the angel in front of him, has he never seen someone as beautiful as her. She had long black hair and eyes that was shining bright blue in the moon light.

"You might not perhaps be an elf, would you?" She started to giggle again and was about to answer when, "An ELF! Gandalf, there will not be any elves on this comp…." Thorin stopped when he set his eyes on the beautiful women Bilbo was still staring at. Bilbo didn't hear Thorin follow him to the doorway. The woman's eyes looked over Thorin and gave him a small smile. Bilbo didn't know why he asked if she was an elf for she was no taller than himself and elves are usually taller than humans.

"No Master Hobbit, I am not an elf," She looked over Thorins' shoulder. "Gandalf, I do hope we aren't too late," Gandalf was trying to get around Bilbo and Thorin without hitting his head on the candles that were hanging. "No Lady Kelly, not a moment late at all, let me introduce you to our Hobbit, Bilbo Baggins, and the leader of our Company: Thorin Oakenshield."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long, I was busy with College exams. Any way here it is and happy reading! Don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Kelly." Kelly felt eyes on her and looked over into what looked like a dining room that's overfilled with dwarves. She was used to people staring at her so she looked back at the three men in front of her. "Goro Dmalk, at your service," Goro uttered bowing next to her. Kelly kept her eyes on Thorin for she never seen such a handsome dwarf, well besides Goro. She smiled at Thorin knowing that he was staring at her.<p>

Thorin snapped out of it when she smiled at him and stared to glare at Gandalf walking back to the dining room. "We have enough people to worry about, the Hobbits enough; we don't need a human woman to look after too. Moreover she is a Lady! Lasses don't belong moseying around the wilderness." Goro took a step forward and was about to say something but Kelly grabbed his arm and gave him the look that told him to be quite. "I invited them here! They are here to help and they will be the most helpful! Lady Kelly is more than capable to handle herself!" Gandalf shouted at Thorin but he just ignored Gandalf. Gandalf shared a look with Kelly and waved a hand to come join them into the dining room. "Let me introduce you to the rest of the Company: Bofur, Bombur, Bifur, Balin, Dwalin, Nori, Ori, Dori, Fili, Kili, Gloin, and Oin." Goro and Kelly both bowed their heads at the rest of the dwarves. She could tell that they wanted to ask questions, probably why she is with a dwarf and why Goro is with her.

Kelly could feel all the eyes staring at her and started to move behind Goro so they couldn't see her that well for she was getting uncomfortable. "It's an angel," Kili whispered to Fili but everyone heard. Goro started to chuckle as everyone else started to agree. "Back to what we were discussing," Thorin glanced over to her and Kelly nodded in thanks but he just glared back at her. "Are we ready?" Gandalf asked and got everyone's eyes back onto him. Thorin looked back at Kelly and Goro not knowing if they should be here at all. "Master Goro and Lady Kelly already know what we are here for. They are here to help." Gandalf said to Thorin pulling a map out of his sleeve.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light," the wizard said spreading out the map on the table. "Far to the East, over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak," Gandalf points to the mountain on the map.

"The Lonely Mountain," Bilbo said holding the candle looking over Thorins' shoulder. Goro shared a look with Kelly and went back to listening. "Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say it is time," Gloin said looking around the table. "Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountains as it was foretold, when the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end," Oin explained to them.

Bilbo bumped into Kelly when Oin said beast, "Uh, what beast?" "Well, that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metals –" Bofur began to explain but Bilbo snapped, "Yes, I know what a dragon is."

Ori stood up and everyone looked at him, "I'm not afraid! I'm up for it! I'll give him a taste of the Dwarfish iron right up his jacksie!" The Company started laughing and Dori pulled him down. Goro chuckled and looked at me; I smiled at him and rolled my eyes. I could feel a pair of eyes on me so I turned to see who they belonged too. Thorin was staring at me and when I gave him a question look he just glared at me and turned back around. I looked back at Goro, "_I think he's the first male to glare at you that much,_" he whispered to me in our language. I smiled playfully back at him.

They were too busy whispering they missed some of the conversation and Goro pushed her back behind him and pulled out a knife when Thorin jumped out of his chair and yelled, "SHAZARA!" Before anyone could notice what he did, I pushed his hand out of the way and pulled him back annoyed. But someone did notice and that was Thorin who looked at me and my hand on Goro's arm. He did a nasty face and turned back around.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why Kelly touching Goro bothered him so much he didn't even know the lass. He felt her standing behind him the whole time and couldn't help to turn around when she was giggling and whispering something to Goro. That really started to bother him so he pushed it behind him and started to glare more at her instead. He turned back around to the Company, "If we had read the signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread. The dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, and weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Berkar! Du Berkar!" The Company started to cheer with him.<p>

"You forget that the front gate is sealed; there is no way into the mountain…" Balin said looking at the rest of the dwarves sadly. "That my dear Balin isn't entirely true..." Gandalf looked at Kelly and in her hand she was twirling a key I haven't seen for many moons. Stunned I stared at it as she was holding it out to me, as I took the key our fingers brushed and shivers went up my arm. I looked at her and her cheeks were a little pink for I think she felt it too. "Who gave you by this?" I asked quietly for I was still shocked. "I was given to me by your father, by Thrain, for safe keeping who I gave to Lady Kelly to keep safe for me." Gandalf said looking between the two of them.

Getting over my shock, I turned back around to look at her. "So this is the help you're giving us? Well you've done your help now you're permitted to do what you need." She looked at me like she wanted to say something back with an angry look but instead she turned around and left into a different room. Goro gave me a ghastly look that I gave back at him as he went after her. "Thorin, we need her help! We will have to travel in the blizzard cold of the wastelands that only few know how to cross safely in this season! Lady Kelly is one of those few people that could help us! She brings one more dwarf to the Company!" Gandalf went off using his voice that scared everyone a little. Thorin thought about that last part for a moment, "Very well, we'll do it your way..." Thorin said looking at Balin to make up the contracts not knowing why the lass bothered him so only meeting her just this night.

* * *

><p>"<em>That down low, no good, nasty, big headed DWARF!<em>" Kelly exclaimed when she got to the far side of the Hobbit home. She started walking in circles in the room not noticing that Goro was with her. "_You do know that I also am a dwarf?_" He said in a joking matter to get her to calm down. "_Aye, but your different,_" She said with a small smile as she walked over to the fire that was warming the room up. "_Are you sure we should do this Lady? You shouldn't be exposed as you will be._" Goro walked over sitting in the chair next to the wall opposite of her so he could see her face. "_Aye, we should, it's the right thing to do. I can fend for myself, you taught me as much…. They lost their home, I feel that I should help for I have none of my own….at least they have one to fight for… and it is just another adventure we can go on,_" she giggled softly. Kelly turned around as a fainted Bilbo was carried into the room.

Balin walked over and handed us the contracts for them to sign. Kelly and Goro signed them and handed them back. "Welcome, Master Dmalk and Lady Kelly to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin said happily and walked back to where Thorin decided to linger in the hallway and watch us. A dwarf, I believe is Kili, walked over and leaned against the wall with me, "So what are a human girl and a dwarf wandering about together for?" Kelly raised an eyebrow at him. "None of your concern," Goro replied staring into the fire lighting up his pipe.

For an hour Kili and Fili has been trying to get answers out of Goro and I but we only answered the questions that didn't give anything away about who I am. Many of the other dwarves came over to tell me how my beauty affects them so; I just giggle and look for Goro to help me. During that time Bilbo woke from his faint spill and has been talking to Gandalf about this quest we are going on. I decide I was going to go to bed when Bilbo walked out of the room so I could get away from everyone's glances. When Goro and I were walking out, I passed Thorin and our hands brushed against each other. Another shiver went up my arm like earlier and I walked faster. He watched us walk into the room we claimed and I was proud I didn't blush like earlier. I couldn't figure out why Thorin was effecting me so. When we got to the spare bedroom, I picked up an interesting book that was lying on the desk. I look over at Goro and handed him the book, he looked down at it and started swearing.


	3. Chapter 3

In the morning, everyone strapped their things to the horses and started on the road. "_It seems the Hobbit isn't going to come with us,_" Goro looked over to Kelly as they rode close together and a little ways from everyone else. "_He will come, I have feeling._" She gave him one of her smiles that show that she just knows. He was about to say something when they heard yelling behind them. "Wait! Wait! I signed it!" It was Bilbo, he gave Balin the contract and we were back on the road. I gave Goro a told you so look and he just rolled his eyes at me. Every now and again I would sneak a peek a Thorin and only once has he caught my gaze, just as quickly as I looked I turned my head away with Goro laughing at how red my face was.

We traveled for a while and it started to rain, one of the dwarves started complaining to Gandalf to do something about it. The rain didn't bother Kelly for her cloak was keeping her dry. But that started up the conversation about Wizards until we came upon a hill of big boulders and Thorin decided we would rest there for the night. Goro decided to get some rest, I wasn't tired so I leaned against some rocks and started to watch the stars. In the distance there was shrieking in the wind. I heard Kili and Fili teasing Bilbo about the Orcs, I turned around about to yell at them when Thorin got to them first. Thorin walked over to where I was sitting and looked up at the stars as I listened to Balin tell the story why Thorin hates Orcs. It was a sad story, but I know what can happen during war, wanting to stop thinking of gloomy things I turned to where he was standing.

"You may sit down if you're done glaring at me," I gave him a teasing smile to try to lighten the mood. It seemed to work for he gave me a little smirk and sat down. "What is a human woman doing traveling with a dwarf?" At least it got his mind off his Father and Grandfather. I looked back at him, "I have my reasons." He gave me a look that says he didn't like my answer. "Are you together?" He lowered his voice and I almost didn't hear him, not even sure it was what I heard, "What do you mean?" I gave him a small smile. He just stared at me for a moment, "You're a beautiful woman and you two been together this whole time so far, I believe you know what I'm talking about."

I finally asked the question that has been on my mind since Goro and Kelly went into the same room to rest at the Halflings home. Her eyes widen for a moment when I called her beautiful before she full-out laughed. "No, we aren't together," she looked at me giggling still. I felt this relief shower over me, I started to ask more questions where she came from and why she was with Goro, but somehow she ignored them and changed the subject. I started to get angry she wasn't answering the ones I wanted answered so I dropped talking. But no matter how mad I was for her not answering, I couldn't stay mad for long and I couldn't figure out why. I sat there trying to figure her out, she looks like a human woman so why is she smaller than me.

We sat there looking out into the distance before she started to stand. "Might as well get some rest," I stood up with her and that's when I noticed how close we were standing together. I looked straight into her blue eyes for she was only a few inches shorter than me. Her eyes are entrancing; if you looked closely enough you can see different specks of blue shining. They were more beautiful than all sapphires in Erebor. When I inhaled, I smelt a hint of the water, breezy, fresh, water. It reminded me of the ocean and it made my head spin. I could feel light feather touches of her hair on my hands, her hair felt silky and smooth. I closed my eyes and just absorbed her being so close to me, after what felt like hours I opened my eyes and looked down at her. It felt like the world stopped and everything around us disappeared, my chest started to hum and my heart beat faster.

She looked right into my eyes and before we noticed what we were doing, we got closer together. Whatever magic took ahold of us must have let her go first for she took a step back and quickly mumbled "Um...I…good night." Her adorable pink cheeks got a shade darker as she walked over to where Goro was asleep; I watched as she snuggled into her bedroll and closed her swiss blue eyes. I could still feel her heat from where she was standing against me; I turned my head to look back where we were watching the stars, basking in the hypnotic smell of her she left behind. I heard Dawlin walk up too me.

"What was that about?" Dawlin asked siting down next to me.

"Nothing"

"It didn't look like nothing."

"I was getting answers for what everyone is thinking."

Dawlin didn't say anything; he turned around and looked at where Goro and Kelly were asleep at. "Did you get any answers from her?" I looked behind, "No, she ignored them and changed the subject." Dawlin turned back around and looked at him, "You care for her." Thorin turned around just as fast, "What? No, we don't even know them." Dawlin glanced back looking at the two. "No, we don't but we can get to know them." Thorin didn't say anything and turned and stared at Kelly. "She is something for that I know." Dawlin looked at him amused. "You fancy her, don't yeah laddie." I looked back at Dawlin, "I have no time to fancy anyone." Dawlin snorted and looked back up to the sky, "Aye, you do Thorin. Once we claim Erebor, you'll need a Queen." I smiled when he said Erebor, "Maybe, my friend, maybe."

* * *

><p>They arrived to what looked like a farmers' house before it got demolished, Kelly had a bad feeling about this place. Goro and Kelly were unpacking our ponies when Gandalf stormed by them yelling over his shoulder about dwarves. Kelly looked over from where Gandalf stormed off from and seen Thorin snarling orders to get food going and for Kili and Fili to watch the ponies. "<em>So, what was going on with you two last night?<em>" Goro asked helping me unpack my stuff in our spot we decide would be comfortable. I looked up from where I was searching through my bag, "_What do you mean?_" He chucked one of his tunics at me, laughing, I tossed it back. "_Nothing, he was just asking me questions and then we just watched the stars._" He looked at me for a moment, "_Your starting to like him aren't you? You know what I would need to do if it comes down to it._" I looked to where Thorin was standing eating the stew Bofur was handing out. "_We hardly know him…any of them and after this is over we'll go our different paths again. He doesn't even like me._" Goro looked at her that clearly said that he doubted that.

"Here you go you two!" Bofur handed us some stew, ending the conversation for which I'm glade. We started eating the stew and as I was eating, I looked around to see what everyone else was doing. Bofur was handing out stew to everyone and sent Bilbo to give some to the boys watching the ponies, Bombur was trying to get more food even though it doesn't look like he needs it, Bifur was trying to talk to Dawlin who ignored him, and then Thorin. He was staring into the fire; he was handsome for a Dwarf, his built screamed strong and when we stood up against each other last night, he smelt musky and of man that made me dizzy. I noticed the braids he had in his hair, I know they have a meaning for Goro tried to explain it to me but there were too many of them for me to remember. Out of no where my chest started getting warm and my skin started to tingle, "_Oh no_" Kelly whispered putting her hand over her heart. I looked down at my had and snuck a peek over a Goro to make sure he didn't notice, when I seen he was too busy with his bed roll I looked back at Thorin. I didn't notice I was staring at him for so long until he looked up over the fire to me and stared right back at me.

When Thorin looked up to talk to Balin, he wasn't expecting to find a pair of blue gems looking at him. The light of the fire made her eyes glow bright that all you can do is stare. The way she was observing him and how Goro was trying to get her attention gave away that she was looking at him for quite some time. She turned her attention back to Goro and listened to what he had to say. Missing the heat of her gaze on him, he was about to get up and take the advice of Dawlin and get to know her better when she stood up and started walking away. Goro made to follow her when she turn and said something to make him stay in his spot. Goro turned his head in my direction and looked at me then back to where Kelly went off too.

"I wonder why they move together like they are one." Balin said watching as Kelly walked off. "I've been trying to find that out, but nothing escapes them." I kept watching Kelly meander off until I couldn't see her anymore, the more Kelly walked away, the more colder he felt and the heavier his chest felt. "It is very unusual for a dwarf wonder around with a human….does Dmalk sound familiar to you?" Balin asked looking back at me. "No, but I'm goin-" As I was standing up, Kili and Fili ran in to our camp yelling, "Trolls!" Everyone stood up and took arms then started running to where the two came from. I noticed Goro struggling to decide to go after Kelly or to come with us, so I gave him no choice and pushed him to come with us. He pushed me off and turned to go after her; I turned back around and yelled, "She'll be safe away from the trolls!" After I said that he realized that I was right and ran to catch up with the rest of the Company. I looked to where she wondered off and knew that she'll be safe.

* * *

><p>Kelly walked down the road, trying to escape the heated gaze of the Company leader. She didn't comprehend what to think about any of it, the Company doesn't know what she is and if they found out it could end badly for her. But how could she just overlook the attraction between her and Thorin, she never felt anything like this before in her life and worse yet, he might be her bonded. Kelly walked down until she came up to a hill; she sat down and did what she loved doing, gazing upon the stars. She started to hum a little tune and was about to start singing when Gandalf came running back from where he stomped off to earlier. "Come Lady Kelly, it seems our dwarves and Hobbit are in trouble with some trolls." I quickly stood up and without saying anything I followed him into the woods.<p>

We came upon a clearing where three trolls had the dwarves in sacks and a few of them tied to a log that was turning over a fire. Gandalf made a gesture to get the trolls attention away from where he was going. I crawled up behind a tree and listened to Bilbo try to reasoning with them over how to cook dwarf. One of them said something and picked up Bombur, he held the dwarf over his mouth. Before he could drop Bombur into his mouth, I grabbed Kili's bow from the ground where everyone's weapons are at and shot an arrow into the trolls' hand. As the one was holding his hand and was screaming, the other two stumbled over to where I was at. I climbed up the tree being quiet and looked to see if Gandalf was in place yet, he was but needed me to bring the two trolls in front of the rocks.

"Where are you, you squirrel!" One of the trolls said looking around. "Squirrel? I am not any squirrel!" I said as I jumped down from the tree onto the trolls head then jumped on to the others, as they tried to grab me I jumped onto the log where the dwarves were being cooked. "Grab her so we can eat her too!" The one I shot in the hand said as he was standing back up, "The dawn will take you all!" Gandalf yelled breaking the rock, letting the sun light wash over the clearing turning the trolls to stone. Everyone started cheering, smiling, I looked at Goro who I can tell wanted to start yelling at me for putting myself in harm's way. Ignoring the look he was giving me I bent down cutting the rope letting the dwarves jump off the log. I ran over to where the others were tied in sacks, I started to untie Goro, "_Now who is supposed to be looking after who now?_" I asked giggling at the look he was giving me.

After he was untied, I turned to Thorin who was giving me this odd look. "You could have gotten hurt! You should have stayed clear out of sight!" I started undoing the knot, "Well I didn't and I just saved all of you from being cooked." He didn't say anything until the sack was off, "What language where you just using?" He asked whispering to me, I looked up at him and stared into his eyes, we stood there a moment, and he opened his mouth to ask again. Before I gave him the chance to speak, I turned around to help untie the rest of the Company. I could feel is gaze on my back as I untied Balin, "That was amazing how you jumped from that tree!" Kili said coming up to me after he was dressed. I smirked at him and handed is bow back to him. "I do believe this belongs to you." He looked at me in shock, "It was you that shot that arrow." I smiled and walked to where Goro was putting his jacket on.

I handed his sword to him and looked him in the eye, "_Don't look at me like that, I can take care of myself._" He made a grunt which means he's still upset with me, "_There is a reason I was appointed your guardian, and yet every time you forget that and go straight ahead into danger._" I rolled my eyes at that, "_I know there's a reason and no I don't forget! I can handle my own and you know that! You're not going to be here forever to protect me…Goro…. I can feel the bond._" He looked up sharply at me and asked me with his eyes. I looked over at Thorin who was talking to Gandalf about the Trolls. "_Are you sure?_" I looked at Goro again, "_Aye, it's starting to form._" I put a hand on my heart and looked down at it; I felt Goro put his hand on top of mine. I looked up at him, he was about to say something when Thorin yelled out, "Let's go, we're going to look for the troll cave." Thorin looked over to where Kelly and Goro are standing; he looked down and saw their hands together over Kelly's heart. All the air left his chest and he turned around so fast he almost ran into Nori. Nori gave him a weird look as Thorin stomped to where Gandalf started looking. Not wanting to think about them he put all his focus in searching for the cave.


End file.
